Equestria Girls 2 Revenge of King Arachnis
by tonytabe2
Summary: (You have to watch Equestria Girls, and read Adventure of Harmony before reading) In the human world, King Arachnis has changed the school rules completely. Now Moonlight and Flash Sentry must put aside their feelings for Twilight and learn how to become friends to defeat the evil king.
1. Scene 1 (The Brotherhood)

(Walt Disney Pictures logo)  
(Warner Bros logo)

(Hasbro logo)  
(Studio DHX logo)

Narrator: A long time ago, or actually not long ago, a brave and handsome hero fought an evil king by learning the magic of friendship and love, and also his beautiful princess marefriend transported to the human world to defeat a theif. Whereas their victories were both celebrated, in which that it could lead up to what you are about to be told.

Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros Presents

My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2: Revenge of King Arachnis

Robbie Williams as Moonlight

Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Tom Baker as King Arachnis

John Stewart as Joe

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Cathy Weseluck as Spike

Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence

Ian Mckellen as The Master

(the movie starts)

Moonlight: ... Ooo, interesting, nah! And the next one... "Dear, Moonlight, aka The Savior of the Universe, We have proudly announce that you can join the Brotherhood of Harmony!" Wait, Twilight!

Twilight: Yes, my love?

Moonlight: The note said that I'm allowed in the Brotherhood of Harmony, I've always wanted to be there since I was a foal!

Twilight: Really?

Moonlight: Yes! So I'm signing in right now! "I accept the terms of rights, and I will gladly join your service as a part of the Brotherhood of Harmony, Moonlight Galaxy!"

Twilight: If you go far away, I really am going to miss you!

Moonlight: Everything will be alright, but if I do go far, I will miss you too!

(They both kiss)

Twilight: I love you, Moonlight.

(They kiss again)

Moonlight: I love you too, Twilight.

(The next day)

Twilight: Huh? Moonlight, why are you up so early?

Moonlight: I have to go to The Brotherhood of Harmony!

Twilight: It was today!?

Moonlight: Well, I... uh... (kisses Twilight) goodbye!

Twilight: I love you!

(Later)

Moonlight: This is it, The Brotherhood of Harmony! I've been waiting for this all my life. Ooh, Some of my friends are there, Big Macintosh, Soarin, and (gasps) Oh no. Not Flash Sentry, what is he doing here?! Oh well, I will have to make the best of him!  
Let's just hope that mean old King Arachnis isn't here! (gasps) There he is, the Master!

The Master: Today, in The Brotherhood of Harmony, we have a new student, he is alot different than all of us, but you may recognize him for being "The Savior of the Universe" he is Moonlight Galaxy!

Flash Sentry: Wait, you mean my rival? HOW IS HE HERE!? I mean why?

The Master: Now, Now, Flash Sentry, you have to be nice to the new guy, he is different amongst the rest of us.

Flash Sentry: What makes him so different? Why is he special?

The Master: He is a Changeling, and he defeated an enemy that is more powerful than anyone could ever imagine.

Flash Sentry: (to himself/sarcastically) Oh, I get it. King Arachnis!

(all the students continue their training)

Moonlight: Ha! You have to be nice to me, because I did the impossible.

Flash Sentry: Just because you did the impossible, does not mean you are special!

Moonlight: My magic can rip you in shreds in 5 seconds!

Flash Sentry: I can punch your guts out and Twilight for the fun of it!

Moonlight: I can turn to Spectrum Moonlight, and EJECT YOU TO SPACE!

Flash Sentry: OH YEAH! I CAN JUST RIP YOUR SILLY CUTE CHANGELING FACE, AND DUMP IN THE TRASH CAN!

Boy: Hey Moonlight, my bro!

Moonlight: How's it going there, bud?

Flash Sentry: But can you play an instrument?

Moonlight: No, but I can sing opera, just watch! (sings opera)

Flash Sentry: What! Opera is outdated and if I want, your cute, silly face will be destroyed!

Moonlight: Technically, If you do that, Me and Twilight will erase you from exsistance.

Flash Sentry: SHUT UP!

(Everyone looks at Flash Sentry)

Flash Sentry: Oh hi! Heh, we are... coming along pretty good actually. (whispers in Moonlight's ear) I will get you! 


	2. Scene 2 (To the Human World)

The Master: Servant.

Servant: Yes sir?

The Master: I want Flash Sentry and Moonlight, they must do an important task that heavily relies on their friendship.

(Later)

Flash Sentry: You know Moonlight, you think you are the best thing in the world.

Moonlight: I do not but I am certainly better than you!

Servant: (breathing heavily) Moonlight... Flash Sentry... Go meet The Master.

(They both nod, and go to The Master's desk)

The Master: Right on time, gentlemen!

Moonlight: Moonlight, at your service!

Flash Sentry: Allow me to do the job!

Moonlight: What! You! You can't even write!

Flash Sentry: Err... Sorry, he is a little grumpy today.

Moonlight: Grumpy because of you!

The Master: Enough boys, this is a mission that both of you need to work together on, it is rather unfortunate but, a old enemy has returned. And, the enemy is at the human world, where Sunset Shimmer is now imprisoned.  
If you two can set your differences aside and learn to become friends, this will be a breeze, but if the two of you keep up with the grudge, there will be no enemy except each other, there is no time to waste, you must save your world Moonlight and Flash Sentry, all of us are counting on the both of you.

(Moonlight and Flash Sentry leave The Brotherhood of Harmony and into The Crystal Empire where the mirror is found)

Moonlight: So this is the Mirror. I think you go first, since you've been there before and...

Flash Sentry: (pushes Moonlight) Just go! Changeling boy!

(They both go down into the human world)

Moonlight: Woah! Talk about a... what the... WHERE AM I?! I MUST BE GOING NUTS! HELP!

Flash Sentry: (covers Moonlight's mouth) Be quiet, Glasses boy!

Moonlight: Wait, I have... (looks in a mirror) Oh nonononono, I'M A NERD!

Flash Sentry: Will you shut up for 5 minutes!

Moonlight: Let me guess, this is another one of your dangerous "Optical Illusions" Eh, Blue Hedgeboy?

Flash Sentry: No, dummy! You are really in the human world!

Moonlight: Oh no! I am a giant flying spider changeling thing, just like King Arachnis! Look at my claws.

Flash Sentry: You are not a whatever it is, look below you!

Moonlight: Oh, phew!

(They both look at a human version of Twilight)

Both: MINE! (They both zip away)

Moonlight: Oh, Twilight! Thank goodness you're here, do I look hideous to you?

Human Twilight: No, in fact you look cute!

(Moonlight blushes)

Flash Sentry: Take it for me Twilight!

Human Twilight: Why you both handsome gentlemen, but I think I should go, see ya!

(Moonlight and Flash Sentry look at each other's eyes angrily)

Moonlight: Now look what you did, You scared her away!

Flash Sentry: That's not the Twilight you met in the pony world, bozo!

Moonlight: Your lucky then! 


	3. Scene 3 (The New Rules)

Moonlight: Ooh, a castle, it's blue! This means my old enemy has taken over!

Flash Sentry: What are you talking about, this is a school you idiot!

Moonlight: Ok, jeez oh man!

(They both walk in the school)

Vice-Principal Luna: Here we are today, to celebrate the welcoming of a new principal, his name is Principal Arachnis, he will be replacing Principal Celestia for a month.

Moonlight: Arachnis, my sworn enemy!

Principal Arachnis: Alright, children this month... We will play it my way! Now let's go over the rules Rule 1: Do not waste time in the halls, especially using these peices of junk! (He is holding a phone, then he crumbles it)

Rule 2: You will not make any noise during lunch, and will eat properly!

Rule 3: Do all of your assignments properly, 100%, and do all homework the moment you get home!

Rule 4: The will be none of this "Duty of Call" in the computer!

If you defy any of these rules, there will be blood! (evil laugh) And there will be a wonderful hall monitor in each floor to check on you!

Moonlight: This is awful, Flash Sentry, he was the king of the Changelings, now he is the principal of this school, for a month!

(Later)

Moonlight: The halls of this school are surprisingly long, this must be an illusion!

Arachnis on P.A: May I have your attention please, can I have a boy that has a silly jester hat, yellow hair, a blue jacket, and glasses.

Moonlight: He must be talking about me! See ya! (Moonlight enters the principal's office)

Moonlight: (sarcastic/optimistic) Yes, Principal.

Arachnis: Listen boy! You remind me of someone I dread to this day.

Moonlight: Uh, who are you talking about? I don't know anypo- Err... I mean anybody like that!

Arachnis: Silence! You know who I'm talking about, you look EXACTLY like him! Annoying jester hat, accent, white skin, yellow hair, red eyes, and eh... etc!

Moonlight: You are sort of right! But I am not Moo-

Arachnis: Yes you are! I see it in your blood that you are! Now, get out of my sight!

Moonlight: Yes, sir.

Flash Sentry: How did it go Dorkzilla?

Moonlight: I'd rather sit with him for 2 hours straight than sit with you for 5 seconds!

Flash Sentry: I'd rather get inside a blender and watch myself disappear than look at your face!

Moonlight: I'd rather go to college with a bunch of hairballs than go to college with you!

Flash Sentry: Is that so? (He pulls Moonlight's cheek)

Moonlight: Ow, ow, ow, watch it! That really hurts!

(Everyone laughs)

Flash Sentry: How's that for popularity, nerdy? (He stops)

Moonlight: You know what, I will do this myself, I don't need you!

Flash Sentry: Yeah, I don't need some blonde idiot running with me, You think you're special, guess what? Bad news, kid. You were never special!

Moonlight: Oh yeah? Well bite the media in our world.

Flash Sentry: (Growls) YOU!

(Flash Sentry punches Moonlight to the ground)

Luna: (gasps) Quick call the medics!

Flash Sentry: But he started it...

Luna: I don't care, you made the wrong choice, and now you must be punished.

(Arachnis is revealed hiding in a dark corner smiling)

Arachnis: (silently) Now I found their weaknesses.

(Back in the pony world)

The Master: Twilight Sparkle, I have terrible news.

Twilight: Yes?

The Master: I sent Flash Sentry and Moonlight on a mission, I thought they would do well but, it is rather unfortunate that, Flash Sentry beat up Moonlight.

Twilight: (starts crying) No! It can't be! Why did he do this to him!

The Master: I am confused as you are.

Twilight: I request Flash Sentry here, NOW! 


	4. Scene 4 (Another Argument)

NOTE: I really did not like the way how the original Adventure of Harmony turned out, I felt that some scenes did not make sense, and 5 girls and 1 boy just seems ridiculous.  
so I decided that I should remake the original story, but this time to make it even longer, more action packed, and less "inspired by other movies", and more darker. Hopefully, I will get to do it before the sequel Rise of Pandora, but after Equestria Girls 2. Now let's get back to the story!

Twilight: How dare you do something awful like this to my one chance of marriage!

Flash Sentry: It's not my fault that he started it...

Twilight: I do not care! What did he do to you that went so wrong?

Flash Sentry: Well, I was going to have you as my girlfriend, until he took you!

Twilight: I wanted to be your girlfriend, but now I never will become your girlfriend, in a 1,000,000,000 years!

Flash Sentry: (He walks out of Twilight's house) Hmph! Fine, but I will kill Moonlight. (His eyes flash green, then he laughs)

(In the human world)

Nurse: Ok Moonlight, you are free to go!

Moonlight: Thank you! and now... (Gasps) Flash Sentry! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH TWILIGHT!?

Flash Sentry: (deviously) Nothing.

Moonlight: Are you ok?

Flash Sentry: I was ok, until Twilight decided not to like me for a 1,000,000,000 YEARS!

Moonlight: It's not my fault that you punched me!

Flash Sentry: (groans) If you haven't interfered with Twilight, life would be perfect! (growls)

Moonlight: Oh, it's time to play animals again! (hisses)

Flash Sentry: Dohh! Why are you so annoying!

Moonlight: Why are you so dumb!

Fluttershy: That's enough! BOYS!

(They both look at Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: Why are you two arguing?

Flash Sentry: Oh, uh... we were playing...

Moonlight: A little game called Animals, I beat him!

Fluttershy: Uh, you should not play "Animals" in school. (walks away)

Flash Sentry: (mocks) you should not play Animals... What a Teacher's Pet!

Moonlight: Do not make fun of my friend like that!

Flash Sentry: Really? (He uses a stuffed bunny, and a fishing rod)

Fluttershy: Ooh, Hey there little guy, are you lost?

Flash Sentry: (uses a squeaky voice) Oh yes, I am lost, I want a home, and good insurance!

Fluttershy: Oh my! You can talk!?

Flash Sentry: Oh yes I can!

Fluttershy: Come with me little guy!

Flash Sentry: Oh, I will be more than happy to! (snickers)

Moonlight: (face palms) This isn't working out, wait Sunset Shimmer, maybe we can get information about this!

Flash Sentry: Moonlight, are you kidding me?

Moonlight: We have to save our universe from this madman, heck! He could be one of the two of us! He...

Flash Sentry: Calm down! We will just have to ask Sunset about this.

Moonlight: Fine.  



	5. Scene 5 (Sunset Shimmer)

Moonlight: The Canterlot Asylum?

Flash Sentry: It's a place for mental people.

Moonlight: What did Sunset Shimmer do to get her here?

Flash Sentry: She robbed a bank, then she got arrested, then they found out that she got mental problems, so they took her here.

Moonlight: We better find out what she has to say.

Flash Sentry: Fine.

(They walk inside the asylum, and they find Sunset Shimmer as the first person)

Sunset Shimmer: (a la Hannibal Lecter) Hello, Clarice.

Moonlight: I don't think that's the proper people you said hello to.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, sorry. The last person I met before I was arrested was Clarice.

Flash Sentry: Listen, We want to know about this, Do you know if anyone of us is an imposter?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I can tell you that you are both idiots beyond compare, and that you are wasting your precious time.

(Flash Sentry tried to punch Sunset through the window that holds her)

Moonlight: Don't let her mess with your head. Now, I know that you have been working with King Arachnis.

Sunset Shimmer: Who's he? Oh, the new principal, when he said when he wanted to take out Moonlight, I said "There's something we have in common!" He did mention something about outsmarting two stupid, meddling, jerkfaced BOH (Brotherhood of Harmony) Students! I assumed he was talking about you two. (gasps) You're one of those, spying on your sisters and/or girlfriends, I doubt the two of you will ever make it to being one of The Guardians of the Elements of Harmony, as if how dumb you two look together, I mean it's romantic and you know...

Flash Sentry: (Throws a plate into the glass) That's enough!

Sunset Shimmer: Flash! You look dumb, and after a year... Still, only a guitar player, and a hall monitor. Anyways, other than that, I in no sense have known this "King Arachnis" and neither have any of the other people in this wasteland, besides you have "The Savior of the Universe" as his assistant now. Now I have heard that there has been a crisis on about a sort of a failure of "magical flow" which may cause the Magic Mirror to decrease power,  
and I am sure that you are aware of the situation, Although you may never see your precious Twilight Sparkle ever again! Besides I have something in store to help the new principal and something for the future.

Guard: OK, kids you wasted enough time, get out of here!

(Later)

Moonlight: I can't believe it, After all that conversation and we get nothing, what a huge waste of time!

Flash Sentry: It's not my fault that Sunset Shimmer was ignorant!

Moonlight: Blah, blah, blah, seriously we must get something in our minds, or Equestria will be destroyed.

Flash Sentry: ...

Moonlight: Flash, seriously we have to think!

Flash Sentry: ...

Moonlight: Flash Sentry?

Flash Sentry: I love you!

Moonlight: What?! Wait a sec... Who wrote this in the script, it must be hacked!

Flash Sentry: Sounds like you're quite the man to be that someone you missed that asylum.

Moonlight: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Flash Sentry: Too bad you should have got him before the doors were locked.

Moonlight: (to himself) What does he mean by that person?

Shining Armor: How's it coming along kids?

Moonlight: (to himself) Shining Armor! (starts yelling) YOU HAD THIS PLANNED, DIDN'T YOU?!

Shining Armor: Gee, you are one delusional kid.

Moonlight: You are the delusional one, buddy! You are Arachnis, and I'm here to reveal your plan for the entire world and foil it!

Shining Armor: Woah man, you have got to stop eating those candies at that shop. I'm leaving!

Moonlight: Well forget you too, my man! What a jerk, He lied every single bit in that ceremony.

Flash Sentry: What ceremony?

Moonlight: Oh dear jeez, the one after Arachnis' defeat!

Flash Sentry: Oh that one.

Moonlight: For a student that successful, you are that dumb.

(In the principal's office)

Arachnis: (on the phone) Yes... I am looking for someone to take care of the problem.

Person: Who is it that you need?

Arachnis: Joe, what I am looking for someone who has quick reflexes and can do the job quickly! I want them to be gone!

Joe: Who do you want gone?

Arachnis: Two boys that go by the name of Moonlight, and Flash Sentry.

Joe: Ah, yes very popular names in the society, I have a selection...

Arachnis: I know, and I want the Ninjas! (sinister laugh)


	6. Scene 6 (Crazy in da Skool)

King Arachnis: Muwhahaha! This time, Soon as I dominate this school, I will rule the human universe, and then bring my revenge to Moonlight and all of Equestria for what they have done to me (Weird voice) Oh, I'm Moonlight the wurld's most greatest ponee!  
(Returns to regular voice) Joe, there will be no playing around, kidnap Twilight, and I will take over the universe!

Joe: At your service sire!

Arachnis: I wonder if Flash Sentry and Moonlight's magic of friendship will stop us now? (laughs)

(The students act like animals)

Flash Sentry: What's going on?

Moonlight: The students are somehow insane, We have to find the source!

Flash Sentry: (whispers) I think it's about the principal...

Rainbow Dash (insane): Who goezzz therezzz!?

Moonlight: Me... (Flash Sentry looks at him) or I mean us!

(The speakers play an omnious chant)

Boy student (insane): Hey GUYZZZZZ! Welcome to Arachnis High!, Our new skool!

Moonlight: Arachnis High? Somehow creepy.

Boy student (insane): Noooo it's not! Youu are stoopid!

(Flash Sentry uses a freeze ray to freeze the boy)

Moonlight: How did you...

Flash Sentry: Does'nt matter, squirt!

(The two go into the cafeteria and find plenty of more students creating havoc)

Moonlight: Oh... my...

(Flash Sentry facepalms)

Student: Join uss... We have fun hereee!

Moonlight: No thanks!

Student: You will have the best time of your lifee!

Flash Sentry: Let go of me you idiot! (He uses the freeze ray to freeze the student)

Arachnis: My my! It seems you two are getting along quite well, I thought a day like this would never arrive, but thanks to you two... I CAN TAKE OVER BOTH UNIVERSES! (evil laughs/starts choking) Ok, someone give me a cough drop!

Flash Sentry: You will never get away with this Arachnis!

Arachnis: Can't I... (He hypnotises many more students) Now I got my army of killing machines who have a great taste for blood. Now boys... As your Principal orders... I will put you in permanent detention! (evil laughs)  



	7. Scene 7 (Escape from Detention)

Moonlight: I can't believe it, we're done, Arachnis got his revenge, now he's enjoying it.

Flash Sentry: At least in this room we can talk and plan our escape.

Announcer: Please do not talk nor plan escapes, thank you.

Moonlight: Well, too late on that comment.

Flash Sentry: Unless...

(They both notice that the wall was fake)

Moonlight: Excellent thinking! We got to make a hole on that wall to get us out! Flash, got any knives?

Flash Sentry: Just got that stupid plastic knife...

Moonlight: PERFECT!

(Flash Sentry creates a hole on the wall for him and Moonlight to escape)

Moonlight: Oh my Celestia, what has he done?

Arachnis: No, no, no! I wanted the girls to do the choir, the boys do the chanting. (facepalms) Maybe this was not going as planned, I need to think better, Hmm... Aha! Listen up people, instead of a musical number, we will just cut to the chase, not that it matters because you're insane and that makes me happy,  
Anyways we should strike in the next 24 hours, once that clock hits 3 tomorrow, we attack!

(The crowd of demented students cheer)

Moonlight: They are cheering, for the wrong things.

Flash Sentry: Hey knucklehead!

Arachnis: Oh what... Oh it's you, you eventually found a way to escape that detention. Now you die!

(Flash Sentry freezes him with the freeze ray)

Arachnis: (mumbling) I really hate those two.

Flash Sentry: All those students, we have to find a way to destroy that hypnosis.

Moonlight: Come on, let's go to the boiler room, they might have something there.

(Moonlight and Flash Sentry arrive to the boiler room)

Flash Sentry: It's dark in here.

Moonlight: Fire of Sight!

Flash Sentry: Thanks!

?: I suppose you bailed quickly kids.

Moonlight: Huh?

?: I suppose it means nothing, since it was so easy escaping.

Flash Sentry: Show yourself!

?: I'm not spoiling the next chapter for you, so you're going to have to wait, (laughs)


End file.
